He said yes!
by sa1boy
Summary: Draco gets a dream come true on his 26th birthday. This is the sequel to 'He said what'


He said yes!

By sa1boy

Inspired by Alisanne's The Best Birthday Ever

Beta by

"Nervous?"

What a bloody question. Of course I am nervous. That insufferable bitch Granger always did have a way of stating the obvious.

"It won't be long now. Ron will give me the nod, and then we go through the doors on the third beat of the second bar-"

"Yes, yes you have already told me all this, on the third bar of the second…. Oh balls!"

And that is how it is today, June 5th 2006. My twenty sixth birthday, and the day my best friend decided, was the day to make me the happiest Malfoy in history, by marrying me. No, not Granger you twit. Harry. You know, the one who accepted my oh so gracious offer of marriage in the most delicious way imaginable, by spraying 'YES' on his bare chest with whipped cream. I do so love whipped cream.

Well that was a little over two months ago and since then my feet haven't touched the ground. You see I had this preconceived idea that Harry would not want a fuss, so I decided for once, to do what he would want me to do. I went downmarket. Well downmarket for a Malfoy and gave Harry full reign over the proceedings. So you ask, why am I so tired and cranky.

You try not falling over yourself to see what your 'doesn't appear to be organising anything' boyfriend is doing with regards to your most important day. That sorting hat wasn't half wrong you know. He is a sneaky bugger if I do say so myself. And after the Jelly Legs, the Hairy Hands and god knows how ever many little impeding spells he erected to thwart my nosey nature got the better of me, I decided to just go and shop. I am not kidding; three weeks of shopping can play havoc on your feet.

Anyway I digress. I am stood here at the rather mundane entrance to a grotty little chapel in Gretna Green with Granger as my matron of honour. Potters insistence. He gets called Potter today because I am nervous. Be thankful it isn't worse.

I look down at her; she has made a brave effort. Her hair looks rather lovely if I do say so myself, and the dress she is wearing couldn't have been more perfect for her, I did pick it after all. I start to wonder what my beautiful crazy man has in store for me, with Harry nothing is as it may appear. I brace myself for a possible reception full of Muggle orphans, or a circus full of house elves, actually scrap the house elves. Granger is about. House elves are immune. I titter to myself realising that I am giddily and deliriously looking forward to saying 'I do' to the man of everybody's dreams. I could care less the settings. I realised long ago that wherever Harry was, I was in heaven too.

So I stand and fidget, and guess what the insufferable bint does. She slaps at my arm!

I raise my fist to give her a little pure blood justice and the lucky cow is saved by the music. I wait to hear the said note, and instinctively walk to the door on the third beat of the second bar. As soon as the doors open I feel the familiar tugging at my navel, moments later I am stood on a beautiful rose petal lined aisle. Either side of me there are rows of seats all neatly lined up. Friends and family that Harry and I have grown to love so much over the last ten years are occupying them, he has hoodwinked me. Just as I had thought he would.

I look up recognise instantly that we are in the memorial gardens at Malfoy Manor. My favourite place on earth and the place where my mother and father are buried. I realise a tear is about to fall down my cheek but I stiffen up and quell the urge to run down the aisle and into the arms of the man of my dreams. All this time he had been making plans for a grand affair, all because he loves me. Keeping me in the dark so I have the full impact of the surprise.

God I love him.

"Are you ready Draco? We do not want to keep your husband to be waiting!"

I think that Hermione, okay, she is back in favour. Well you don't think Harry would have organised all this on his own do you? Anyway, I think that Hermione's voice has dropped three octaves when I look to my left and see Severus, in splendid black and green robes, arm outstretched. Ready to accompany me down the aisle to my destiny.

"This is all so beautiful Sev; I can't believe he pulled all this off." I turn and thank Hermione and she steps in line behind me as I hear the wedding march over the kind platitudes and whispers from the assembled audience.

"Your parents would be so proud of you Draco, as am I."

Those words could not be more welcome and I tell him. Harry is waiting for me, stood at his side is the ginger minger. I still cannot abide that boy. I am sorry it is my wedding day, if I want to be a bitch, I will be a bitch.

"Hi there," Harry says as I find myself stood at his side, the urge to forget about all these people and just snog his face off is so powerful it is untrue. Well until you take into consideration the snorting sound of Mrs bloody ginger. My god woman, do you really need to make that much noise when you cry. What, you were expecting a bonding of the pure bloods. Pfft, there is only so much this Malfoy will do. Oh ok, the identical pair are fun, but tell anyone and you will be harmed.

"You look beautiful Draco. I hope you like all of this."

"Harry it is perfect, I can't believe you did all of this."

"Believe it mate, he has had the whole family helping out because Hermione wouldn't let him use the house elves."

I had to snicker at this, trust Harry to get people to band together, no matter what the cause.

"……..And I now pronounce you married in the eyes of your peers. You may kiss your husband Mr. Potter Malfoy."

I am married, oh my god I am married. I look into Harry's eyes; the love flowing from them is just intoxicating. I fall into his embrace; the kiss is soft and sensual. The guests are throwing rice at us, some of it gets in my hair, but I will let it go, just this once as it is my day. I am the happiest man alive. Happy birthday to me I think. And I know it will be.

He said yes afterall.


End file.
